ben 10 alien force au
by st.anger2
Summary: au of ben 10 alien force
1. Chapter 1

ben and gwen and Magister Labrid are at the train station and they are watching the forever knights doing a arms deal wit kevin who is ben and gwens arch enemy and suddenly they hear a gun shot and kevins head explodes and than the skull fragments blood cover the forever knight near kevin and than the forever knights are looking for were the shot came from and suddenly they see ben and gwen and Labrid and they start firing and some charge at them but than more shots are heard and more forever knights go down and than they hear a crash and they see a person land on one of the forever knights that were on the ground but still alive and the person throws something at ben and gwen and labrid ben and gwen brace themselves while labrid jumps away but than labrid gets hit by a rocket and goes flying with it and than ben and gwen lock and see that the person threw a device that is making a shield to protect them and than ben and gwen look around and say where is labrid and tan they hear a loud explosion and the guy on the foreverknight says that is where labrid is and than he walks up to gwen and ben and asks them if they are all right and they ask him who he is and he says my code name is mister death and at the same time is picking up something near kevins body and is collecting a vial of blood and than ben and gwen ask him what is he doing and he says I am collecting all the info kevin knew and he says lets check if your guy is all right but with tat size of explosion I think he is not all right and from the direction that explosion came from I think it hit a building with a sign that had a cup like person on it and than ben screams no and falls to his knees and starts to pound the ground say why why why ! and than mister death says that place their smoothies tasted like dog shit and I would know because of some of my buddies got me drunk one time and switched out my drink with a cup of dog shit and gwen goes ewww I did not need to hear that and ben is glaring at mister death for saying mister smoothies shakes taste like dog shit and than gwen changes the subject and asks mister death what group he is with and he says MSF and that the reason he was at the gun trade deal was some of his groups weapons were stolen by kevin and that he need to either get them back or destroy them because if the forever knights got them there would be trouble and now he has gotten the weapons back and info from kevin except for the one rocket that destroyed mister smoothies


	2. Chapter 2

gwen say this is your base and she sees a sign saying Nebula M78 and mister death says yes but before we go in call me korse as he pulls off his gasmask and ben and gwen gasp at his forehead because in the center of his fore head is a circle scar and korse says I will tell you about that later when I am drunk enough and ben and gwen say okay and than they walk towards the club and the bouncer sees korse and says the boss wants to talk to you korse and korse says okay and heads in and ben and Gwen try to go in and the bouncer says oh the newbie that likes the shakes from the crappy place and Gwen says ben we don't need to cause problems and he grumbles while going in and Gwen goes in next and they are shocked by what they see inside they see a bar and dance area and tables and they see korse by a elevator and they go to it and it open and korse says get in and the elevator goes down for a bit and the elevator dings and the doors open and they see a bunch of people working on alien tech and human tech and one of the people says ah mister death colonel thunderbolt wants to speak to you about the mission and korse says before I do that here are two new recruits that are from the plumbers and also here is some data you need to go over for me and he hands the person a device that came out of Kevin head after korse shot him with it and than the person says Q we take care out these two so head up to see the boss and korse goes to see the colonel and than another person comes in and I am Q and I will get you the stuff you will need and he motions ben and Gwen to follow him and they do and ben and Gwen get scanned to have custom suits made for them and the person lead them to a room that has two doors and some lockers and tells them to get undressed because they need to be in the nude for the scanner to work and he goes to the second door and opens it and goes in the door shuts and than they hear a voice saying ben needs to get undressed first and he purse his clothes in a locker and Gwen blushes at seeing ben naked and ben also blushes a little bit but than hears Q telling him to go in the door already and ben says he is coming and he goes in the first door as soon as it opens and after a while ben comes back out and goes to the locker that has his clothes and gets dressed and Gwen gets undressed and Gwen blushes at ben looking at her and he goes to the door to leave but Q says he has to wait till Gwen is done getting the scan and so he sits down trying to not look at Gwen and than Q tells her to go in and she does and while she is being scanned a alarm goes off and Q goes oh you are a magic user looks like M will have to make your suit able to handle your powers and others items so that means you and ben will be here a bit longer but we will be looking for info on your grandfather to find out where he is and now that this one scan is done you can get out of it and Gwen does that and goes out the door but she sees ben and she shouts Ben you pervert what are you still doing here ben says Gwen the exit is sealed right now so get dressed and she says okay and proceeds to get dressed and Q is heard speaking from the speaker the wall saying sorry about the door being sealed but we do that so there is no accidents like the last time with a newbie a fly got into the scanner caused the poor bastard to become a half human half fly creature Philip still has nightmares about that and Gwen and ben bolt out when the door opens scene changes ah mister death I see the mission went as planned plus it looks like you snatched up two recruits from the plumbers and they happen to be the legendary Tennysons and also one of them has the omntrix and the other is a magic user and a strong one at that looks like alma will have a new student which will cheer her up because you and your wife were her last students says the colonel ah yeah I know says hunk with harsh tone while his forehead starts to bleed a little thunderbolt says I am sorry for bringing back memories I know you are still struggling a little when people mention your wife plus your teacher still gets pissed at what happen but you got revenge on one of the people that caused her death and your coma now on to personal things korse says thunderbolt how are you doing right now I bet you are going to help ben and Gwen find their grandfather and also are you going to ask them for their grandmothers number so she can help also and also here are some credit cards for you to give to ben and Gwen plus some temporary ids for them to get access to some areas of the base and thunderbolt hands korse the ids and cards and tells him that he should have some fun and get something to eat and that korse is dismissed and korse leaves and thunderbolt turns on his computer and looks over some reports and files he needs to look over scene changes ben and Gwen are looking over some books that were given to them they hear some call their names and they see korse walking towards them and he says here are your temporary ids and some credit cards that have like four hundred dollars on each of them and it will take out a bit to look for info where your grandfather is plus the info from Kevin so relax and take in the sites of the club we have a arcade also some anime viewing rooms also we have some places to get a bite to eat and some drinks and also we have rooms to rent for people to stay the night if they had too much to drink and TVs and computers in the rooms and ben and Gwen say we will go to the arcade and korse says see the elevator over there go in that and it will take you there and they go into the elevator mentioned by korse and they say arcade like what korse says and the elevator goes on and takes them to the arcade and they see a arcade cabinet that says the game is called space lanes and another called mister otaku and they go farther into the arcade and they hear a catchy Japanese song and they see a game title that makes them say what the hell the game is called sailor boobs 69 DX and than they hear moaning and squishing sounds and they see two big screens showing footage of the game and they see two big breasted women fighting and one of the girls grabs the other dress and rip it off and grabs the other girls and starts spanking her and than they see a sign saying if players have cards for sailor boobs war for titlantus that they can use them for sailor boobs 69 DX and if they don't they can buy the cards from the vending machines near by and if they have a player id flash drive they can use it to collect points to buy special limited edition cards to unlock the super sailor titty scouts and the nega sluts to use in the game and they decide to walk away but than they see the high scores for the game and they see korse is 1ST and 2st is Sam clover and 3rd is Captain Tenneal and 4th is Guy LeDouche and than they see a picture of korse without the scar and he is smiling and than they see a picture of a big breasted red head sticking her tongue out and the other people pictures pop up and they decide to ask korse about it later but they decide to go to the dance floor level that has a bar and tables to get something to drink and something to eat and they had to the elevator and say dance floor and the elevator goes down to that floor and they get off and had to the sitting stand to get a table a waitress comes and asking them how many people and they say two and she takes them to a table and she gives them two sets of menus each one for drinks and one for food and ben says he would like a porky's revenge burger with onion rings and Gwen wants a abenobashi platter and a orange soda and ben says a root beer for me and the waitress asks if they want a item from the second ben says I will have a xenon acid bomb and Gwen says I will have a prime directive and the waitress says it will take a bit for your second drinks to be made it will be near the end of your meal that you will get the drinks and she says your meals will be done soon so I will head back and get them for you and goes to the kitchen to get their orders and she comes back with their orders and a little bit later she brings their deserts and the drinks they ordered and while they are enjoying their drinks and desserts Gwen says ben I think we should rent a room for a night for us and the waitress that gave them their drinks says the nebula M78 has rooms for twenty dollars a night but because of the id you showed me it would be ten dollars each for a room for both of you and ben says okay I will do the ten dollar deal and the waitress says okay I will add it to your bill that you will pay when you are done and a little bit later ben pays the bill and is handed a key which he takes and he tells Gwen he got two rooms for them and they go to the elevator but Gwen says look doofus the bill says you rented one room and ben says crap looks like we will have share but it says we have a computer and a TV and a gaming system in the room and gwen says fine but you are taking me shopping tomorrow and ben says yes dear I will take you shopping tomorrow and he pushes the elevator call button and the elevator dings and the doors open and they get in and push the button for the floor that their room is on and the doors shut and the elevator goes up to their floor and they get off when the doors open to their floor and ben opens the door to their room when they get to it and Gwen goes in and than ben goes in and shuts the door and he yawns and says man it is getting late and Gwen says yes it is and she yawns and says lets go to bed and ben than says Gwen what are you doing and she says I only sleep in the nude lately and says you are going to see this stuff anyway because we are a couple and he says fine and he gets undressed also says it is only fair I do the same and Gwen says I agree and she gets in bed and tells ben to hop in and he does and they slowly fall asleep as the lights slowly dim and turn off and as ben is asleep he starts to Drool and put his hands on Gwen breasts


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen is slowly waking up and she is feeling something laying on her chest and licking it and she sees it is ben he was using her chest as a pillow and for some reason he is sucking her left breast nipple and she is feeling something coming out of her breast and she sees some white liquid and says that is my milk but I am not pregnant and she than says ben wake up and he just starts to suck the other breast and she says ben! again but more loudly but he just continues what he was doing and she than smacks ben on the head and he bites her right nipple and she does a shout of pain and pulls ben off her breasts and smacks again and ben goes huh? what is going on and he sees Gwen glaring at him while rubbing her right nipple and he goes what and she says you were sucking on my breasts ben while you were asleep and you also bit one of them and now because of that the shopping trip id going to be longer and ben says shit and than they hear a knocking on the door and they hear room service and they rush to get dressed and they hear the door open they shout we are ready but they hear somebody laughing and they see it is korse and he pushing the food cart in and he says here you go you love birds I got all your favorites for breakfast and also I put more money on your cards ben suddenly says oh shit and Gwen says awesome and they noticed they still have not got dressed yet so they start throwing pillows at korse and he says okay I will leave you love birds alone to get dressed just don't take too long to have another quickie and than ben and Gwen shout korse you asshole and korse runs out laughing his ass off while dodging pillows that are being thrown at him and they start to eat the breakfast that korse brought up for them and they get dressed and they see korse by the elevator and he says I got the phone number for your grandma and if you want to call her I will take you to my com room which is in apartment I have here just the reason I am doing this is just I don't want a accident like last time and ben and Gwen say what happen last time korse says I accidentally answered a call from my wife and the people around me got a eyeful of stuff of hers that I did not want them to see and ben and Gwen blush at hearing that and they say yes we want to call grandma and korse says I will take you there and he touches one of the lights on the elevator control buttons and a red light scans korse and than ben and Gwen and than a female computer voice says please insert id and enter your four digit number and korse pushes 6277 and the computer voice said welcome home mister death and the elevator goes up for a while and they hear a ding and the doors open and ben and Gwen are shocked at the size of the room plus the fie place near a couch plus they see posters and photos on the walls and bookcases and Gwen gasped at the sight of some of the artwork she says luckymoon I love that show and she runs over to it and looks at and says is this artwork from the making of the show and korse says yes it is my wife loved the show so much she recorded all the episodes of the first season and I know the main character designer for the show and he gave her some of the art as a birthday present plus also she got some action figures plus comics and also fan comics and some fan art I will let you look at the stuff later Gwen but now you have to call your grand mother and see if she knows something I just have to get the stuff turn on and get it ready and korse walks into the com room and tells ben and Gwen he has it on just they need to dial her number and they say okay and they go in and korse walks out and says he has to change his shirt and he walks away and ben starts to enter the number and they see screen pop up and hear a dialing tone and than they hear ah max I been waiting for a call and they see xylene but they noticed she is naked and she sees that it is ben and Gwen and she says hi kids I was expecting a call from your grandpa and Gwen says that is why we are calling and ben blurts out hey grandma when you get here can Gwen and I get a drink of milk and Gwen punches ben in the arm saying you can't say that to grandma plus we need to be serious and Gwen than says grandma did grandpa max tell you anything like what he was investigating and she says no but he was working with a plumber named labrid and Gwen than says ah grandma xylene he is dead he was killed when we were investigating a arms deal that was being done by a old enemy of ours called Kevin levin and xylene says did you get anything from him and Gwen says he is also dead and xylene says who killed him and than korse says I killed him and I just got some info from the data that was from the device I used to kill him it download all of his memories and the info shows some aliens that I never seen before and xylene says who are you and what are you wearing and ben and Gwen see korse is wearing a tshirt that has Luke Skywalker and he has a blue milk mustache and he is holding a milk carton that had a big breasted blue twi'lek and it says 100% twi'lek breast milk and than korse says my code name is mister death and I work for a group called MSF and also I would like to say got milk and Gwen punches him in the shoulder saying you don't say that to my grandmother and ben says I agree to what he says and Gwen says ben! and smacks him in the back of the head and says korse be serious at the moment I am worried about grandpa max and korse says I am sorry and also thank you for blowing my identity out in the open and he was being sarcastic and he says do you recognize this species and xylene says in a way yes they have been doing illegal arms trading and she says do you have a area where I can land and korse says yes I do I will send the area codes for you to park your ship at our moon base on the dark side of the moon and teleport to the base I am at right now and she says I will be there in a week and she says when will you give me some great grandchildren to ben and gwen they blush and the call ends and than korse says do you need a ride or a vehicle to take you guys shopping because it will take a while for the data I got from Kevin to be some use because the data needs to be translated into useful data and Gwen say yes we need a car because it is going to a while for the shopping trip ben is taking me for the trouble he has caused me plus it needs a lot of room for all the stuff I am going to get and ben starts to whimpering and Gwen says stop it ben it is your own fault and korse says okay I will take to you guys to my personal garage and he says come with me to the elevator and they go to the elevator and they get on it when the doors open and it goes down for a bit and they see a RV that has some artwork on it and some motorcycles and a white trans-am with a black spider painted on the hood and some other vehicles like a ice cream truck that has a clown head with fire for hair on it and a yellow truck that has the name pussy wagon on it than and korse says if you guys want to drive the trans-am you can and I can drive the RV because I am waiting for parts for the pussy wagon and Gwen says why the hell do you have the truck named pussy wagon and korse says that is my wife truck and she loved the kill bill movies and she would dress as the bride after she dyed her hair and go to conventions in it and Gwen says oh I am sorry and korse says it is okay just the reason I am taking the RV is I am helping Nebula M78 management with a tournament that is happening at the club and ben asks what game is the tournament going to be about and korse says virtual mech fighter and ben says I love that game series and korse says I have to get a lot of stuff because there is going to be much anime also being watched plus models given away and other stuff happening so I gotta get going so see ya later he hops into the RV and ben shouts please take me without and Gwen ties ben up and puts him into the trans-am and says dweeb you are not getting away from your punishment and she starts the car and she looks at the back seats and says it is bigger on the inside and she says good means I can put a lot of stuff in here and she pull out of the garage and heads to the local strip mall but than she sees a adult novelty store and says dweeb I have to get some stuff here and pulls into the parking lot and goes in and a little while later she comes out with two large bags and puts them into the trunk and goes back into the trans-am and says dweeb that stuff is part of your punishment for tonight and says to ben if you don't try to hide we will go to media blasters while we are at the Bellwood mall and ben says okay Gwen and they go to cosplay unlimited and Gwen gets some cosplay items and than she is dragging ben into a shoe store and than a clothing store and than a lingerie shop and than she goes to a book store and drags ben into it and she is dragging ben to different sections of the store and than she goes to the cashiers to pay for the books she is buying and she makes him carry the bags plus the other stuff and she says let us put the bags in the car and than head to media blasters and ben says thank goodness and they head to the car and than put the bags away and walk to media blasters scene changes korse is walking out of mod or die which is the model kit and gaming store with a large amount of boxes and some of them have luckymoon model kits and virtual mech fighter model kits and he than takes the stuff to the RV and he puts the boxes in the RV and he than looks at a check list and says got the model kits and action figures plus the miniatures for the game and the anime now I just have to pick up the video games and he starts the RV and goes to the media blasters videogames store and he parks in the parking lot for the store and he turns off the RV and heads to the entrance of the store and goes in and one of the employees see him and says korse the games you ordered plus the two your wife ordered are here are you going to pick them up? And korse says yes and the employee says I am sorry about sam and also it is sad that she did not get to play the luckymoon game I know she loved the show a lot also because the game has a online multiplayer section that has where players can create their own character and if they get the most points and other stuff their characters could ended up on the show and korse says yes she would of liked that and maybe I can make her character and play as it to see if it will be put in the show and the employee says yes that would be interesting to see now I just have to get the games you ordered from the back and he heads into the back of the store and korse looks around and sees a couple of guys watching a trailer for virtual mech fighter 4 and than it shows the virtual mech fighter collectors edition which comes with a replica of the controls of a mech and it can be used to play the game plus it comes with the HD versions of the first three games and than it shows a flaming eagle and says virtual mech fighter 5 revenge of screaming eagle beta and than it shows a four mechs which are called the four horsemen and than it shows a date for when it comes out and the two teens are grumbling saying it is not fare that the game is sold out and one says I know JT and than korse hears his name being called and sees the employee with five big boxes and three of them say virtual mech fighter 4 collectors edition and two of them say luckymoon collectors edition and korse hears a gasp and see the two teens looking at the boxes and than glaring at korse and the employee says korse you just need to sign that you picked up the games you preordered and korse signs the receipt and he gets handed a copy and he pushes the cart that has the boxes to the door and another employee opens the door and says come again and korse pushes the cart out to the door and he than hears hey you give us the games and you won't be hurt and sees the two teens from the store and korse says no and they say we did warn you and your funeral and kose says bring it on you punk bitches and he pulls a body pillow off of his back and they say what are you going to do with that make us take a nap and than korse starts to attack them with it and than they start trying to hit him but than he starts to make pulling gestures and JT starts to shout hey what are you doing and cash says what is wrong and sees JT pants being pulled like invisible hand were pulling at them and than JTs pants are gone and than his shirt and than feels his own pants are being pulled off and than his shirt and than he sees than korse makes a hand gesture and than there is a flash of light and cash hears JT you are missing your underwear and cash says the same to JT and they see their clothing and underwear in a pile by korse and they say you are a horrible person and they run away while trying to cover themselves up and korse says you were trying to rob me and payback is a bitch scene changes ben and Gwen hear some people shouting and they say isn't that JT and cash and they see them running past them and Gwen says why are they running in the nude and public and than they hear a another person shouting and they says isn't that korse and they see korse standing by a cart with five large boxes and he has a couple of piles of clothing by his feet and he sees ben and Gwen and says hi ben and Gwen can you watch my stuff while I take these piles of clothing into the store and they say yes and picks up the piles of clothing and shoes and take them into the store and than ben says is that virtual mech fighter 4 and he is pointing at one of the boxes and Gwen says it is and than she says oh my god that is the collectors edition of the game and there is three of them and that version of the game sold out two days after the collectors edition was announced also oh my god luckymoon the game collectors edition I so wanted to order that version of the game but it was sold out when I tried to preorder it and than korse comes back out of media blasters and says thanks ben and Gwen just let me put the boxes into the RV and lock it and he does the stuff he mentioned and korse says what are you guys doing here and ben and Gwen say we were going to buy some games and korse says I seen how you were looking at the games in the cart and I will tell you that some of the games are for a tournament that is happening at the end of the week which you can still sign up for it and Gwen asks are the lucky moon games also prizes for the tournament and korse says no I ordered one and my wife ordered one and Gwen says dang I wanted to win one and korse says you can borrow my copy but let's go in and look around and see what games you can find and get them and they go in and Gwen sees a pooka the goblin cat plush from lucky moon and she grabs it plus some other luckymoom items and ben sees grabs some summon slammer games that he did not have and some other items and they go to the counter where korse is giving the push cart back to the employee and he lets ben and Gwen put their stuff on the countering they pay for their items and they head out and korse says Gwen wait a second so I can get you the game out and he goes to the RV and he comes back and says here is the game plus the ova and Gwen says thanks and she heads to the trans-am and korse heads to the RV and they driveway from media blasters and they drive back to Nebula m78 and korse goes to the arcade while ben and Gwen go to his apartment and Gwen goes into the room korse has set up for them and she turns on the game system and puts the lucky moon game in and waits for it to load and she starts to play the game and ben goes to the library korse has all his comics and regular books and starts to read a issue of sumo slammers and few hours later ben hears his name and sees korse at the door of the library and he asks ben where is Gwen and ben says she is in the room you set up for us and korse says let's ask her what she wants as a snack and ben gets up to walk with korse to the room korse has set up for them and they get there and ben sees on the screen risque pictures based on his aliens and asks Gwen what are you playing and Gwen looks at ben while licking her lips and ben slowly tries to back out of the room but Gwen uses magic to put nipple clamps on ben and ben shouted Gwen that hurt and ben says korse help me korse says I hear nothing I see nothing I know nothing and walks away while ben is shouting at korse to come back while Gwen is using her magic to drag ben into the room and the door shuts and than ben shouts holy shit and than there is a large amount of squirting sounds


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen walks out of the room and she sees korse and he stops and she says what! and he says you have some white stuff around your mouth and chin and she wipes it off with her hand and she licks it clean and she says thanks and than korse asks her if she has extra clothing for herself and for ben and she said no and korse than says if you want I can have somebody take you to your house to get some clothing and she says yes and korse hands her a small robot and says this will pack everything for you and it can carry everything if you need it to and Gwen says thanks korse and she goes to the elevator and pushes the button to the main garage and sees one of the bouncers standing by a black SUV and he says ah agent Tennyson I will be your driver for today and he opens the door for her and waits for her to get in and as soon as she gets in the door shuts and Gwen asks the bouncer what is his name and he says my name is victor Darius and he says do you need me to come in to help you and she says no but you can come in if I yell for you and they stop at her house and she gets out and she goes to the door of her house and opens and she hears what are you doing young lady and she sees her father and mother and she says I am just getting some clothes and I am going to a friends house and than Gwen parents say no you are not you are probably going to spread your legs to your cousin and whoever pays you like the slut you are and Gwen says how did you find out and her parents said you left some of your pictures laying around and Gwen says I had them locked up and they say they picked the lock and that now she is there they are going to deal with her and Gwen shouts Darius and the door is kicked in and than two gunshots are heard and Gwen parents drop to the ground and Gwen sees victor and she asks are they dead and he says no they are just stun and that it will wear off in 3 hours so you better get your stuff ready and use the robot korse gave you to get everything you need and Gwen says okay and turns on the robot and she tells it to get her stuff and it moves and it goes looking for her stuff and darius makes a call to korse and says you are going to have to come to Gwen house because her parents tried to attack her and I had to use the Gorgon bullets so you are going to have to clean up here and don't tell ben until you get him in a area he won't escape till he cools down and korse says okay how do you want me to make it look and Darius says do whatever you like but don't kill them and than Darius hears his name and he says korse I will have to let you go and he sees Gwen and he asked if she has everything and she says yes I even have my birth certificate and Darius says good and says I had to make a call to korse to get some stuff if you need it and he than says lets go and get out of here before the bullets wear off and she says okay scene changes korse is talking ben he says ben I have get going I need to pick up some stuff and korse walks away and he goes to the elevator and he pushes the down button and the elevator opens and he walks in and than pushes the button for the main garage and the doors shut and the elevator goes down till it opens at the g1 floor and there is a car already set up for him and he gets in and pulls out of the garage and he drives towards Gwen house and he goes to the door and opens it and sees Gwen parents on the floor still and he says you two have really screwed up big time if I was called in to clean up and he starts to work scene changes back to Gwen and Darius darius says Gwen I will take you to bens parents house if you want and Gwen says yes but somebody has to tell ben what happen and Darius says yes but I will make sure the person is wearing a cup just in case and Gwen says okay and Darius says here is your stop and I will be outside if you need me and Gwen says thanks while getting out of the SUV and she goes to the door and starts knocking on it and the door opens and Gwen sees her aunt Sandra and she asking Gwen what happen and she says my parents found out I am dating ben and they kicked me out but before that tried to attack me and Sandra shouts Carl get in here and a voice comes from inside saying what is happening and Sandra shouts your brother and his wife just tried to attack Gwen and the voice goes WHAT! and Carl runs to the door and says Gwen are you okay and Gwen says yes and I had a friend with me that stop them he is right outside and they asked if he could come in and Gwen says yes and she shouts Darius get in here but don't use the stun bullets and he does and says yes Gwen and Gwen says they want to thank you and Bens parents say thank you and Darius says okay and he goes to back outside to wait and than Sandra asks Gwen if she needs somewhere to stay and she says no a friend of mine is letting me crash in his apartment till I find a place and they say if you don't find a place you can stay and than Darius comes back in and says Gwen we have to get back because ben found out what happen and he is pissed he just kneed a newbie in the crotch and so we have to get back and Gwen says oh shit and she heads to the SUV and says to ben parents she will call them later and they say make sure ben does not do anything stupid and also try to not make them grandparents so soon and Gwen blushes at that and shuts the door and the SUV drives back to the club and than it gets to the nebula M78 and they go in and go to the elevator and they push the down button and the elevator opens and they get in and the elevator goes down and they see ben being held in armlock by korse and they hear stop struggling ben I don't want to hurt you even if kneed me in the crotch thank goodness I have a cup built in my armor and the other guy you kneed was a Dick that deserved it and than Gwen shouts Ben what are you doing kicking people in the balls or using your knee and ben says they tried to stop me from visiting your parents after what they tried to do you and than korse says I handled it and because it looks like you need to vent some of your anger so I will let you go on a mission I was suppose to do and Gwen says thanks for letting us take over your mission and korse says you are welcome and take the trans-am it has all the stuff you will need for the mission plus medical supplies if you need them and Gwen says thanks and she says Ben will you stop struggling so korse will let you go and we can start getting ready for the mission and ben says yes and korse lets him go and they go to the p garage to get the trans-am and they see area where they can get prepared for missions and they decide to stock up on some items and they than get in the trans-am and start it and they see a small computer screen and they turn it on and they see different icons and they click on the mission briefing one and they see what korse was suppose to do and see that they have to get a arms dealer that worked with Kevin before kevin was killed and see he could have back up and they drive out of the garage scene changes korse is in his apartment walking towards his com room and says I am glad my computer saved xylene phone number and he goes in and he walks to the main computer and he says computer call xylene and than a dialing tone starts and than xylene says hi Ben and Gwen and than she sees that it's not her grandchildren and she says you are korse and korse says the reason I called is ben and Gwen have a problem at the moment that I had to fix for them and xylene says what happen to my grandchildren and korse says Gwen parents tried to attack her plus they kicked her out and a agent from our group was there just in case if something happened and he used some are statue bullets that makes whoever is hit by them they can't move and he helped her get all of her stuff out of there and than I got called in to fix the problem I made it look like they got drunk and they tried to shoot a person walking by their house and the person was one of our agents and so no civilians were hurt just I did this because of some of the stuff they were thinking about that they were planning on doing to Gwen just made me furious with them so they are in jail at the moment just I was asking how long is it going to take you to get here and she says I will be there in six days that is the fastest I can do at the moment and she than says tell ben and Gwen I send my love to them and he says I will do that xylene and he than turns off the phone to disconnect it and than he says I hope ben and Gwen can handle the mission scene changes ben and Gwen are watching the gun runner and see some DNA aliens and they go in to fight them and ben throws the tornado in a can and causes some of them to smack into the ceiling and the gunrunner attacks Gwen and ben sees that and fights the gun runner and he beats it to bloody pulp and he sees Gwen is injured so he uses the prisoner capture device and it turns him into a action figure and he picks up Gwen and takes her to the trans-am and he grabs the medkit from the back and sees that it has a scanner to check for internal injuries and he uses it and sees that the only injuries are the cut on the shoulder and a cut on her forehead and some bruising on her chest and stomach and he uses the smelling salts to wake Gwen up and she groans and tries to get up and part of shirt slides down and she says damn that was my favorite shirt and ben helps her up and says lets see if korse has some extra shirts and also you will have to put on a new bra because the one you are wearing one of the straps looks like it got cut but first we have to put a bandage and some cream on your cut and he helps her take off the shirt and bra and puts some antibacterial cream on the cut and some spray that suppose to speed up healing than a bandage and than he says now we can look for the shirt even if I like seeing your breasts right now Gwen and Gwen says you are the only one that gets to touch them and they walk to the trunk and ben says Gwen I found a tshirt that will fit you here it is and Gwen gasps and says what the hell ben as she points at the tshirt it shows a big breasted women bathing in a magical pool and ben says that is the only shirt in your size unless you want to wear a Japanese school girl outfit that comes with a backpack that says fook mi and some panties that say fook Yu and Gwen says hell no and ben hands her the tshirt and she puts it on and Gwen says ben do you have Joel and Camille phone number and he says yes and Gwen says good because we need to call them to tell them that grandpa is missing and now we have to get the prisoner back to base and I know you are angry ben about what my parents did also you are going to have to apologize to korse and also the newbie and that we can work off some of the steam once we get to the base if you want to and ben says yes I do and Gwen says good we can call them later


End file.
